


Puella Magi Baccano! Magica

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!, Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden, huge influx of new magical...er...girls, long-time "magical girl" Huey is called upon by the Great Kyubey to teach these rookies in the way of the magical girl. He didn't expect it to end up like immortal, magical girl high school, however, with a side helping of murder. [Complete and utter crack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Baccano! Magica

It had been a long time since Huey had seen the little monster, but now Kyubey had decided to show his ugly face again in Huey's apartment. He'd woken up that morning and trudged into the kitchen, expecting to be by himself, and found the cat-fox alien thing chewing through a box of instant oatmeal.

“What the hell are you doing here, Kyubey,” Huey muttered, emotionless as ever, even though he was upset at the loss of his oatmeal. Kyubey looked up as he continued to munch on the dry oats.

_I came to tell you the good news!_

“Oh no.”

_There's been a rather large influx of new magical...er...girls, and you've been chosen to train the newbies!_

“Must I?”

_If you want to keep your Soul Gem._

“Ugh. Fine. It's not like I'll have any emotional attachment to them, anyway. Hopefully, all the weak ones will get weeded out within the first week and the strong ones can go off on their own.”

_You'll start your teaching job tomorrow!_

“Wait, what?”

_Don't worry, I'll send all of your students to you!_

“Kyubey, no, I didn't agree to them coming tomorrow, you need to give me more notice!”

_Good bye, Huey Laforet!_

It was then that Huey's life as a magical...er...girl, teacher had just begun.


End file.
